


Day 2: Sharing Ice Cream

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [2]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Christine is having problems at work. Michael knows just what to do.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day 2: Sharing Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



Michael woke to find the bed was empty. He  listened but couldn’t hear Christine in the bathroom. He slipped out of bed and padded downstairs. The light was on in the sitting room, so he looked around the door. She was curled up on the sofa, reading.

“Christine, my love, are you alright?” he asked.

She looked up at him. “Couldn’t sleep,” she said with a shrug. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” he replied, sitting down beside her. “I woke up and I missed you. What’s the matter?”

“Oh, just work things.”

“I’ve an idea,” he said, getting up. “Just wait a minute.”

A minute later, he returned, carrying a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

“Michael, what are you doing?” she asked with a laugh.

He sat back down and offered her a spoon. “We are going to eat ice cream, and talk, then we’ll go back to bed. Does that sound good?”

She smiled and took the spoon from his hand. “That sounds great.”

When they had both taken their first mouthful, he asked, “So, what’s going on?”

“You remember I told you the hotel had been taken over by a new owner?” she began.

He nodded.

“Well, he brought in a new manager and he is  _ awful _ . He has been  really rude to all of us. He’s trying to change our ways of working even though they are the most efficient, he’s made no effort to learn anybody’s name, and he completely dismisses any attempt at a reasonable discussion.”

“Are you thinking of resigning, then?”

“Not yet. I’m not sure we could really afford for me to be out of work.”

“Darling, if you’re unhappy we could manage for a while. You need to think of yourself.”

She snuggled up to him with a smile. “I know. I’ll give it a while longer.” She paused for a moment. “Thank you for this. You’re so thoughtful.”

He kissed her forehead softly. “You’re welcome. Let’s go back to bed.”


End file.
